I Would Die
by Princess Antanasia the Vampire
Summary: I did not like the way Dimitri and Lissa were ganging up on Rose at certain points in Spirit Bound.  Therefore, I have rewritten the ending of the scene where Hans was proving Dimitri's dhampir-ness.


**AN/ Heeeello my wonderful readers! This ****one-shot**** was a random visitor in my head. I'm working on chapter seven of With Him, I promise, I really am. It is still my baby. This takes place during Spirit Bound, when Hans, Reece and the others were pestering Dimitri near the church. The first part in parenthesis is book – verse.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I've decided I need to start doing these. However painful it may be to say, the characters, the book – verse, and the world belong to Richelle Mead. Not me. How depressing. Sigh.**

_("Make her go away," Dimitri growled._

"_I'm not –"_

ROSE!

_Lissa shouted inside my head, shutting me up. Those piercing jade eyes stared me down._ Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him…normal. It's true – you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything.

_I_ _stared at them both aghast, my heart pounding.)_

"No, Lissa, that is not what I want and you know it, damn you! I want people to see the truth, for people to see him as he actually is. But that's not what you want. You want people to see him as an angel; as a non-threat. But he's not. Dimitri is a lethal guardian who happens to also be an incredible person.

"Your 'Angel' characterization is a lie! A lie, like half of every freaking thing that you ever said to me. You can't call Dimitri innocent, because if Dimitri was 'innocent,' we'd both be long dead! If he was 'innocent,' I would be a virgin who didn't care one way or another about him!

"So, no, Lissa, I'm not going to walk away and let you lie about the man I love. I don't give a damn whether he wants me to say this. You're wrong, Liss."

I turned away from Lissa and to the bane of my existence.

"Dimitri Belikov, I love you and will never give up on you, no matter what you want, or Lissa wants, or what people say."

Dimitri turned his face away.

"Damn it, look at me." I growled.

He whispered something that I didn't catch.

"Come again?" My scathing tone forced him to meet my eyes.

"You're the one who's wrong." It was barely audible, but I heard it. I saw Lissa quaking with the force of my anger out of the corner of my eye, but not Dimitri. Dimitri was the only one to ever be able to stand up to me when I was furious.

"Give up, Rose. I swear to G-d, I will never love you again. Move on. Give up. Leave me be, Roza." The departing crowd were slowly being drawn back to see the drama. I needed a response; a weapon. A triumphant smile crept on to my face as I processed his words.

"You called me Roza." He froze with horrific comprehension on his face.

"And what, pray tell, is the significance of that?" Lissa countered.

"You called me Roza," I repeated, still speaking to Dimitri. "What you called me when we made love. What you called me every time you wanted to let me know that you love me. If that wasn't your subconscious talking, then…" I didn't have an appropriate way to finish. "Talk about your Freudian Slip." I laughed. I just let loose and freaking laughed, for the first time in way too long. He looked away from me again.

"How could you, Dimitri?" I implored, my voice softer.

"How could I _not_! I nearly _killed_ you!" He met my eyes again, beseeching me to understand, yet warning me away.

"Well deny it now, you bastard." Then we laughed together. It was nice. He gave me a rare smile and all was right in the world. I could've come up with a solution for world peace had he asked. I closed the gap between us that had been slowly shrinking.

"Roza, I…I…"

"Oh, just kiss me, idiot." I commanded.

He obliged, in a way that seemed…eager almost. In front of G-d and everyone, we kissed and I knew I could fly. I noted the assorted gasps of the guardians that milled around chatting. After a bit, Dimitri tried to pull away from me, but I wasn't having that. Not so soon after reclaiming him. Dimitri Belikov belonged to me in that moment. I fisted my hands possessively in his silky hair and pulled him somehow closer to me. Absently, I realized I couldn't start undressing him here, I finally let him go.

"Roza, my love, I need you behind a locked door." He growled huskily. I giggled insanely.

"Do I need to walk in front of you?" More giggling. He groaned.

"Roza…" I grabbed his hand and led him through the gossiping masses. I half dragged his semi – dead weight to my quarters. I fumbled with the lock once we were inside; my hands were shaking. I turned to him. He sat on my desk chair, looking like he was thinking with his head instead of with… Well, he no longer looked overwhelmed by animal lust. I noticed that my own desire had abated enough to have a normal discussion with Dimitri.

"I love you, Roza." He said, then he repeated it. "I love you Roza." And then again, and again, like a prayer. Call it a God complex, but I deigned answer his prayer.

"I love you, too, Dimitri. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone before. I live and breathe for you. My world turns for you. I survived through this for you. I would never have given you up. Never. Not ever. I never would have left. I would never have stopped trying." And then I was crying. Aww, crap. I fell to my knees in gratitude for Dimitri's return to me. I don't know when he got up, or when he walked over to me, but I felt his arms wrap around my shuttering and sobbing form. We sat that way for a while, kneeling on the floor. At some point, he started crying, too. It was sweet, like a scene from a movie.

"Oh, Roza, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you."

After that, we kissed again. Soft and sweet eventually became hard and uncontrollable. His mouth tasted like bliss and his hands on me were like paradise. I thought I was going to die of pleasure.

Even though I'd done it before, I was still a novice when it came to sex. It was like the last time but it was different, too. Dimitri was still skilled and patient with me, but this time he tortured me with his expertise. Except for fuzzy memories, the only thing I remember is ecstasy, and his murmuring my name to me.

Afterward, I clung to him, not letting him so much as _yawn_ without my knowledge. Maybe I was paranoid. But right after the last time, terrible things happened. I would die before I let something bad happen.


End file.
